Multiple myeloma (MM) is a disease of the elderly, with a median age of 70 years at the time of first diagnosis. Only 13.4% of the newly diagnosed MM patients receive an ASCT as part of their first-line treatment of MM because of age of presentation and co-morbidities. Therefore, the majority of newly diagnosed MM patients fall under the non-transplant and is cared for by community hematologists and oncologists. About 15-20% of MM is categorized as high-risk MM (HRMM) based on their aggressive nature and shorter survival. There is no standard of care therapy for non-transplant HRMM patients. The SWOG 1211 is the first national effort attempting to establish standard of care therapy for the non-transplant HRMM patients - the data will have broader impact on how this subgroups is treated out in the community. The current proposal is an ancillary study to the S1211 trial; it wil evaluate the use of PET-CT in predicting prognosis in non-transplant HRMM patients. The addition of this ancillary proposal to the parent study will be timely, enhance the knowledge about the use of PET-CT as a prognostic tool for non-transplant HRMM, and practice changing.